The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'Q' arc, Q'' standing for Question and Queen. Synopsis Shotaro and Philip investigate a Dopant stalker causing chaos in order to impress Wakana. Plot After Wakana Sonozaki deals with a stalker Gaia Memory dealer who attempts to force her to marry him, Wakana airs the debut of her song "Naturally" before receiving a call from a "Mister Question" who wants to give her a present. A nearby building is destroyed by the Violence Dopant soon after. Arriving as Wind Wave DJ Motoko Saeki diverts press attention away from Wakana over the incident, Shotaro sneaks by and offers his services to her, though she refuses. Later at the Sonozaki mansion, Wakana fights with Saeko over her quitting her job at Wind Wave and going into the family business. Though Ryubee stops the two from fighting, he agrees with Saeko and Wakana promises to handle things. The next day, the police and Shotaro investigate as Mister Question calls Wakana again. On Philip's suggestion, Shotaro talks to Mister Question himself so he can deduce the Dopant's goal. Philip confirms the location to be a nearby amusement park where the Violence Dopant is igniting the gas main. When Shotaro shows up and transforms, he is easily outmatched. Later that night, while the crew is investigating, Wakana storms into the agency, scaring Shotaro and Akiko temporarily out of their wits, to find Philip as he hides in the hangar. Keeping the door closed, Philip explains that Mister Question used an interview where Wakana mentioned her love for aromatic candles and yearly visits to the amusement park to set up his attack. Impressed, Wakana forces the door open slightly, grabbing Philip's hand to thank him, but stimulates his memories as he promises to help her. The next day, Wakana allows Shotaro to accompany her to a special recording at the Izumi family's pastry shop. During the show, the shop is called by Mister Question stating his intent for Wakana to always see her favorite scenery, which Philip figures out is the destruction of Futo Building #3 that obstructs the view of the Futo Tower from Wakana's bedroom. Shotaro heads there, now able to fight him as Double HeatMetal. However, the fight is interrupted by the ClayDoll Dopant who attacks Double, while Kirihiko watches unnoticed by the sidelines. During the fight, Double and the ClayDoll Dopant come in contact, triggering the same reaction Philip had before when Wakana touched his hand. As Philip tries to figure out what this all means, the Violence Dopant enters the fray once more as the Violence Ball, shocking Double and Kirihiko by landing on top of the ClayDoll Dopant and shattering her into thousands of pieces. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Trigger, Metal *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, CycloneTrigger, CycloneMetal, HeatMetal Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : *Director: *Reporter: , Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 41, . *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *This is the first appearance of a Masquerade Dopant, the henchmen of the Museum. In this case, a Masquerade Memory is used by a stalker of Wakana. *This episode featured Skull which was presumably to advertise the movie that was coming out. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: The Q on the Radio/Targeted Princess, The Q on the Radio/Live Catastrophe, The F Afterglow/Burglary Rider and The F Afterglow/Reclaim Your Partner. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢レディオでＱ／狙われたプリンセス｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢レディオでＱ／狙われたプリンセス｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes